


When Whispers Aren’t Enough

by DharkApparition



Category: Ghost Whisperer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DharkApparition/pseuds/DharkApparition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SameSh*tDifferentDay  IDEK, it's really too short for a decent summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Whispers Aren’t Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Written to fulfill a Fandom For All pairing on Twisting The Hellmouth

Sam’s phone went off just as he and Dean were headed out for a beer. “Hello?”

“Oh! Yes… Um I’m sorry to bother you, but…”

Sam shook his head at Dean’s questioning glance. ‘Some woman…’ He mouthed to Dean. Dean smirked and wiggled his brows at him and Sam tried to stifle a snort.

The woman sounded nervous and slightly embarrassed. “Um, this was probably a mistake, Rebecca told me to call you but I don’t think she really understood what I…”

Sam scrambled. “Wait! Don’t hang up. You know Rebecca?”

“Rebecca… my cousin. O-on my mother’s side. Sh-she said you and your brother Dean helped her and Zach and that you might be able to help me…”

“Who are you? And what was it she said we could do for you?”

“Oh! I’m sorry! My name is Melinda Gordon and Rebecca said you could help me with a ghost problem. I know it sounds weird and normally I can talk them over, but these two… oh god, they need something more than what I can do. The house burned down and they’re still there… waiting for someone to rebuild on the lot.”

**

Sam hung up and found Dean waiting impatiently.

“So? We got a job? Salt and burn or something more?”

“Ah, salt and burn, looks like we’re headed to Grandview, Illinois.”


End file.
